


Pop the Smoke, Make em Broke

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lifeline finds herself alone and runs into Bangalore's team.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pop the Smoke, Make em Broke

“Can’t believe we’re not switching teams,” Mirage sighed. 

“Now I have to carry you again for another round,” Crypto scoffed. 

“No such thing as autoaim, ladies,” Anita’s signature voiceline blasted through the speakers of the airship. 

Ajay looked behind her to see the previous round’s champion squad displayed on the large flatscreen: Bangalore, Revenant, and Wraith. Everyone tensed up, getting ready to jump as the airship doors opened up, 

“You? Carry me? Don’t kid yourself,” Mirage said shoving Crypto to the side. 

“Watch it, old man,” Crypto hissed, shoving him back. 

Ajay ignored her teammates’ bickering as she was concentrating on where to jump. Fuck it, she thought. “We’re droppin train!” She pushed Mirage and Crypto off the airship and jumped after them. She felt heavy wind blast into her face as they fell through the sky, within seconds accelerating to astronomical speeds. She spun her head around to see if anyone was landing with them. 

“It’s Bloodhound’s team!” Mirage yelled, his voice barely able to be heard over the noise, as they were getting closer to the fast moving train. 

Ajay landed towards the back with a heavy thud, almost sliding off the train. She dashed towards a supply bin and opened it to find a mozambique and grenades. She felt someone punch her in the back. She grabbed the gun and spun around to shoot at Pathfinder, who quickly ducked to dodge. He grappled her and punched hard, sending her flying off the moving train. 

“Ahh!” She yelped as she rolled down the snowy hill, crashing into an opened supply bin which brought her to a halt. She grasped at the metal to pull herself up and watched the train disappear off into a distance. “Fuck!” She cursed, knowing she was separated from her teammates. 

Ajay popped her drone to heal herself as she scanned her surroundings. She was near Epicenter. She ran towards it, hoping to find more loot, only to see more opened bins. Suddenly a loud shot rang through the air. 

Ajay's body lurched forward as she was shot in her left arm. Before she could see who the attacker was she was shot again, in the shoulder. She collapsed to the ground as her blood seeped through open wounds, staining the snow crimson. 

Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Revenant and Wraith their making their way over to her. 

“Is she alone?” Revenant asked, scanning the area. 

Wraith cocked her peacekeeper and pointed it to Lifeline’s head, ready to finish her. “I think so, didn’t see anyone else near her.” 

“Stop!” Anita yelled from a distance as she ran over. “She’s my kill. You guys head to the circle first. I’ll wait around to see if her teammates come.” 

Wraith and Revenant nodded. 

“I’ll make a portal for you. Take it if you feel like it,” Wraith said as she started up her ultimate ability and sprinted away. Revenant stepped through as soon as the portal opened up. 

Anita looked at the downed medic, who stared up at her weakly knowing she was about to meet her demise. 

Anita’s mouth twisted in a slight smile as she took out a can of smoke and blasted it around them to obscure any onlooker’s vision. She crouched down and brushed a hand on Ajay’s cheek. 

“Just finish me already,” Ajay growled, barely able to see her through the smog. 

Anita shoved the girl on her back and placed her hands on her waist, then slid a hand up underneath her shirt, touching her bra. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ajay yelled. 

“Shhhh,” Anita said as she put a finger to Ajay's soft lips. She pulled the medic’s shirt and bra up, exposing her breasts. She squeezed the soft mounds. 

“Stop that!” Ajay hissed. 

“I think you like it though,” Anita replied, gazing lustfully at the panicked medic as she felt the girl’s nipples harden. “I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes…in the locker room, I know you like me.” 

Ajay swallowed, knowing it was true. She closed her eyes to avert the other woman’s intense gaze. She yelped in surprise when she was suddenly flipped over onto her stomach. Ajay gasped as her breasts rubbed into the freezing cold snow. 

Anita roughly tugged at the girl’s trousers, pulling them off all the way, placing the pants beside them. Placing a cold hand on the girl’s lower back, she traced her other hand along the girl’s curves. “You have a nice figure...Ajay Che.” 

Ajay grit her teeth at the mention of her full name. She was then lifted by the waist and shoved onto her back again. 

Anita grabbed the girl’s knees and forced her legs to spread apart. She held the girl’s thighs, and pulled the girl closer up against her pelvis. Anita’s right hand traced down and she placed two fingers into the girl’s womanhood, thrusting them as she felt her fingers become more and more lubricated with slick juices. 

A soft moan escaped Ajay’s mouth as she breathed heavily, making puffs of cold air. 

Hearing that made Anita more aroused and she felt herself getting wet. She needed Ajay badly. Anita bent down and placed her lips on the medic’s, slipping her tongue inside and kissing the girl passionately. 

Ajay grasped at Anita’s hair, gripping it tightly as she was violated. Blood continued to drip down her arms. She gasped each time Anita’s fingers hit a sensitive spot. 

Anita then pulled her fingers out and stroked around the girl’s hot, wet opening. Her fingers found the girl’s clit and started playing with it. 

Ajay moaned helplessly, some of the sounds being muffled by the other woman’s kisses. Her body trembled in pleasure as Anita stroked harder. She was so wet...she felt herself getting to finishing.

Ajay’s body contracted as she came, her fluid dripping down her thighs onto Anita's pants. "Anita..." she whispered, her eyes fluttering as she finally bled out and disappeared into thin air, only leaving loot behind. 

Anita lifted her fingers to her mouth, tasting the girl’s sweet juices before standing up with a satisfied smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited it a lil, replaced "Bangalore" & "lifeline" w/ their real names


End file.
